My December
by Kiyuchire
Summary: Semua berawal dari 31 Desember mereka yang pertama. Di umur ke-12, di sini lantai 9 Rumah Sakit Konoha. Mereka bertemu dan menikmati malam tahun baru ditemani kembang api. Di sini, awal mereka menikmati 31 Desember mereka yang lain./ Sekumpulan drabble fic SasuSaku. Hasil dari event Chain Story di "Berbagi fanfic SasuSaku"


_**My December**_

_**By**_**: Kiyuchire Tsukiyoshi **_**and**_** Hani Zafran Sapoetra **_**(Team Two)**_

**Naruto **_**Belong**_** Kishimoto Masashi**

_**(3229 word's without disclaimer and tittle**_**)**

.

Semua berawal dari pertemuan singkat mereka. 31 Desember mereka yang pertama.

"HEH! APA YANG INGIN KAU LAKUKAN!"

Malam tahun baru di umur mereka yang ke-12 tahun, saat suara kembang api menemani kesunyian diantara mereka.

Mata mereka saling bertatap. Mereka yang tidak saling mengenal satu sama lainnya.

Di malam tahun baru, di Rumah Sakit Konoha.

Saat itu, laki-laki dengan rambut _emo_ itu hanya terdiam, menatap sejenak _emerald _yang sempat menahan tindakannya.

Ia mengabaikan gadis berambut _pink _tersebut dan memilih untuk menaikan sebelah kakinya menuruni pembatas beranda tersebut.

Di sini, lantai 9 Rumah Sakit Konoha.

"HE-HEI! JANGAN BERPIKIRAN SEMPIT DONG!"

Lalu saat ia melompat ke bawah, gadis kecil itu menutup matanya rapat-rapat.

"JANGANN!"

Gadis itu histeris, hingga kakinya melemas. Beberapa tetes air matanya bercucuran dengan amat deras.

Saat itu, dengan jelas laki-laki itu mendengarnya. Gadis itu menangis untuknya, bahkan ia tidak mengenal gadis kecil tersebut.

Laki-laki bermata _onyx _itu mendengus sebal mendengar suara tangis gadis yang tak dikenalnya terdengar hingga di ubin yang berada di seberang pembatas.

Laki-laki itu memilih untuk melompat ke arah sebaliknya mengingat ia sudah berhasil mengambil sepatunya yang terjatuh ke ubin di seberang pembatas beranda.

"Bodoh," gerutu laki-laki itu menatap sinis ke arah gadis yang tengah berlutut tersebut.

Gadis berambut merah muda sebahu itu langsung menghentikan tangisnya, berusaha menengadahkan kepala untuk menatap lawan bicaranya. Ia hanya menatap bingung terhadap sosok di depannya yang sudah berkacak pinggang.

Lalu dengan gemas, laki-laki mungil tersebut mencubit pipi gadis kecil tersebut.

"Aku tidak sedang ingin bunuh diri, _baka. _Aku hanya ingin mengambil sepatuku yang terjatuh di ubin sebelah sana. Kalau aku melompat melewati pembatas ini tak masalah, selama tidak melewati ubin di seberangnya," terang sang laki-laki masih mencubit pipi kemerahan sang gadis.

Gadis kecil itupun justru menangis tambah keras. Seraya bangkit dan memeluk lelaki kecil yang tak dikenalnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Lelaki kecil itu terkejut, namun tak dapat disembunyikan semburat senyum terukir secara tiba-tiba.

Malam itu, malam tahun baru di umur mereka yang ke-12. Saat kembang api membanjiri gendang telinga mereka.

Malam tahun baru tanggal 31 desember pukul 23.45; di lantai 9 Rumah Sakit Konoha, mereka saling berkenalan. Perkenalan mereka yang pertama. Uchiha Sasuke, dan Haruno Sakura.

—juga pelukan mereka yang pertama.

.

Dan dari sana Sasuke kecil tahu tentang trauma Sakura kecil yang baru ditinggal sang kakak dengan cara menjatuhkan diri dari lantai 9 gedung apartemen —di mana Sakura kecil melihatnya secara langsung.

.

Tahun baru di umur mereka yang ke-13, 31 desember mereka yang kedua, mereka berteman dengan akrab karena Sakura kecil pindah bersama bibinya —dimana rumah mereka menjadi bersebelahan.

Sasuke tetap bersikap seolah tak peduli, sedangkan Sakura selalu bersikap perhatian pada Sasuke. Tetapi, Sasuke itu hanya bersikap _tsundere, _'kan?

Seperti saat ini, saat Sakura mengendap-endap ke kamar Sasuke untuk mengajaknya bermain kembang api batang bersama untuk menikmati malam tahun baru.

"Aku tidak mau, kamu itu suka bikin repot!" itu yang diucapkan Sasuke kecil. Yang akhirnya membuat Sakura berwajah sedih dan berniat pulang.

.

Tapi nyatanya, saat itu Sasuke keluar lewat jendela dan menyalakan kembang api miliknya dan Sakura —karena ia tahu Sakura sangat takut menyalakan kembang api.

Sakura kecil menunjukkan wajah ketakutan ketika kembang api itu dinyalakan, membuat mimik yang bagi Sasuke terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Dan tanpa sadar, saat kembang api batang mereka yang pertama habis, Sasuke mencubit pipi _chubby _Sakura dengan gemas.

"Kau sangat menyebalkan! Penakut!"

Hey, sudah dikatakan tadi bahwa Sasuke adalah _tsundere, '_kan?

Dan mereka menikmati malam tahun baru di umur 13 tahun mereka. 31 Desember mereka yang kedua.

—juga cubitan di pipi Sakura yang nampak memerah

.

.

Di umur mereka yang ke 14, mereka mendapatkan kelas yang sama. 31 Desember mereka yang ketiga.

Di saat beberapa teman mengejek Sasuke yang nampak penyediri tak memiliki teman, Sakura membelanya.

"Kalian jangan menghina Sasuke, 'kek! Emang kalian lebih baik! Sasuke-kun itu baik, tahu! Kalian pasti iri sama Sasuke-kun yang punya banyak _fans_!" ucap Sakura dengan berkacak pinggang pada ketiga teman yang mengejek Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengus sebal. Ini benar-benar mengganggunya. Akhirnya Sasuke pergi dari tempat duduknya.

"Kau itu juga berisik, Haruno."

Namun, kata-kata kasarlah yang di terima Sakura dari Sasuke.

Teman sekelas Sakura justru menertawakan Sakura. Memalukan. Padahal Sakura hanya berniat baik, kenapa Sasuke justru berkata kasar padanya?

Kalau bisa, Sakura ingin menangis. Tapi ia tidak menginginkannya.

.

Pada malam harinya Sakura tidak mau mengetuk jendela Sasuke untuk bermain kembang api seperti tahun lalu. Padahal, malam ini adalah malam tahun baru mereka di umur 14 tahun. 31 Desember mereka yang ketiga.

**"Tok tok**!"

Berulang kali Sakura mendapati suara itu di jendelanya. Ia tentu tahu siapa dan darimana asal suara itu.

Ketika ia sudah menghitung ketukan yang ke-50 kali, Sakura menyerah. Ia membukakan jendela kamarnya dan tepat di depannya berdiri Uchiha kecil dengan wajah cemberut.

Sakura hanya menatapnya heran.

Lalu, Sasuke memberikan secarik kertas lusuh kepada Sakura.

Sakura pun membuka kertas itu dan membacanya dalam hati.

_**Maafkan aku, aku melakukan hal tersebut karena sudah amat kesal dengan perbuatan mereka. Dan kau malah membuatku tambah sebal! Udah, jangan ngambek lagi! Ayo main kembang api!**_

Wajah Sakura memerah menahan tawa. Tidak pernah Sasuke meminta maaf padanya seperti ini. Walau dengan cara tidak elit seperti menulis pesan di secarik kertas, tetapi ini amat langka!

Sasuke langsung meraih kedua pipi Sakura untuk kesekian kalinya, lalu mencubit pipinya yang mulai tirus —tidak se-_chubby _dulu.

"Kau memang amat menyebalkan, Sakura."

Malam tahun baru di umur mereka yang ke 14, mereka masih memainkan kembang api bersama seraya Sasuke yang tetap mencubit pipi Sakura gemas.

—juga kertas lusuh berisikan permintaan maaf pertama Sasuke yang disimpan oleh Sakura.

.

Sakura tidak tahu, bentakan Sasuke siang itu agar Sakura tidak ditatap sinis lagi oleh para gadis-gadis yang menggilainya —sungguh, ia tak suka tatapan intimidasi mereka terhadap Sakura.

.

.

Di umur mereka yang ke-15, Sakura dapat mendengar jelas setiap pertengkaran yang terdengar di sebelah rumahnya —kediaman keluarga Uchiha. 31 Desember mereka yang keempat.

Sudah 3 bulan ini nampaknya keluarga itu jadi kurang harmonis. Bahkan tak jarang dirinya menemukan Sasuke dengan lembam-lembam di pipinya.

Padahal, itu adalah malam tahun baru.

Ia sangat ingin menolong Sasuke, namun mau bagaimana lagi? Ia tak bisa apapun. Ia hanya seorang gadis kecil berumur 15 tahun.

Yang bisa ia lakukan adalah mengumpulkan lebih banyak kembang api batang, lalu mengetuk jendela Sasuke ketika malam tiba.

Sasuke yang sedang menangis itu terkejut, lalu dengan cepat menghapus jejak air matanya. Setelahnya, ia membuka jendela rumahnya dan menatap mata Sakura.

Sakura bukannya tak menyadari jejak air mata yang tersisa di pipi Sasuke. Tanpa seijin si empunya, Sakura memasuki kamar tersebut lewat jendela yang terbuka. Lalu dengan lembut, ia berusaha mencoba meraih dan mengelus pipi Sasuke.

"Kau kenapa? Ceritakan padaku, apa masalahmu dengan keluargamu belakangan ini?" tanya Sakura lembut menatap mata Sasuke dengan intens.

Sasuke yang menerima perlakuan tersebut seketika langsung memeluk Sakura.

"Aku mohon, 3 tahun lagi, ikutlah denganku meninggalkan kota ini. Hiduplah bersamaku. Aku tidak membutuhkan apapun dan siapapun selain keberadaanmu."

Sakura melepas pelukan itu, lalu menatap lembut iris mata Sasuke. Diangkatnya tangan kanan guna mengelus lembut pipi kiri Sasuke.

Sasuke yang menerima perlakuan tersebut menyentuh lembut tangan Sakura seraya memejamkan mata menikmati setiap kasih sayang yang tertumpah dari Haruno Sakura.

Lalu, dengan berani, Uchiha Sasuke mencium bibir Haruno Sakura untuk pertama kalinya.

Di sini, di kamar Uchiha Sasuke. Di umur mereka yang ke-15.

Dengan nuansa malam tahun baru dan suara kembang api yang menemaninya —melupakan puluhan kembang api batang yang terjatuh di lantai kamar Sasuke.

Di sini, mereka melakukan ciuman pertama mereka dengan lembut.

—juga dengan berpuluh batang kembang api yang terjatuh sebagai saksi bisu ciuman pertama mereka.

.

Saat ciuman mereka terlepas, Sakura mencubit pipi Sasuke gemas seperti yang sering dilakukan Sasuke dulu.

"Kau jangan murung begitu! Kau benar-benar seperti bukan Sasuke saja!" ucap Sakura yang membuat Sasuke sebal.

Dengan gemas, Sasuke membalas mencubit pipi Sakura yang sudah mulai tirus —tak se_chubby_ dulu.

Dan dengan melakukan hal tersebut, kepedihannya tentang keluarganya yang ingin meninggalkannya seorang diri demi sang kakak terlupakan.

Sakura memang selalu tahu cara untuk membuat Sasuke melupakan semua beban pikirannya.

.

.

31 Desember yang kelima, Sakura mendapatkan kencan pertamanya dengan seorang laki-laki pendiam pada pagi hari. Laki-laki yang diduga sudah menyimpan perasaan kepada Sakura sejak awal upacara penerimaan murid baru.

Membuat gadis dengan rambut _pink _memanjang sepunggung itu terpaksa pulang malam.

Di sana, Sasuke 16 tahun menunggu di jendela kamar Sakura. Dengan tatapan marah ia mengetuk-ngetuk jendela kamar Sakura saat dilihatnya gadis itu sudah masuk ke kamar.

Karena sudah bosan menerima gangguan Sasuke, Sakurapun membuka jendelanya dengan bantingan kecil.

"KAU KENAPA SIH! TAHUN BARUAN SAJA DENGAN GADIS DI KELASMU!"

Tanpa seijin Sakura, Sasuke memasuki kamar Sakura melewati jendela yang terbuka itu. Lalu mencengkram erat kedua pundak mungil Sakura. Tak dipedulikannya Sakura yang tadi sempat membentaknya kasar.

Sakura hanya menatap bingung tatapan amarah Sasuke. Ia merasa, seharusnya ialah orang yang merasa marah karena ditinggal sendirian kemarin saat pulang —yang membuatnya harus menunggu 3 jam sebelum memutuskan untuk pulang sendiri. Mengingat mereka berada di kelas yang berbeda, menjadikannya sulit untuk menjadi sedekat dulu saat masih SMP.

Amarahnya tambah memuncak saat dirinya melihat Sasuke justru sedang berduaan dengan gadis berambut pirang di jalan —yang ia ketahui sebagai sahabatnya di kelas Sasuke.

"Yang kau maksud Ino, sahabat mu sendiri?"

Sakura hanya diam, melipat tangannya dan mengembungkan pipi.

"Kalau kau cemburu, bukan berarti kau bisa berkencan dengan sembarangan laki-laki selain aku," lanjut Sasuke.

Sakura mulai merasa semakin sebal, perbedaan kelas selama setahun ini cukup membuat jarak di antara mereka —dan Sakura sangat membenci hal tersebut.

"Mau ngapain cemburu? Memang hubungan kita apa selain teman masa kecil?" gerutu Sakura masih mengembungkan pipi dan tangan terlipat di depan dadanya.

Sasuke menyeringai tipis. Gadis ini memang selalu tahu cara membuatnya sebal dan gemas.

Dengan gemas, ia cubit kembali pipi tirus Sakura. Untuk yang kesekian kali.

Sakura, hanya menatap sebal. Namun tak dipungkiri, ia cukup merindukan cubitan pipi dari Sasuke —pasalnya sudah lama mereka tidak berbicara karena tugas sekolah yang menyita perhatian mereka.

Lalu, dengan telaten Sasuke menyentuh jemari Sakura setelah melepaskan cubitannya. Di sematkan sebuah cincin perak di jari manis kiri Sakura.

Nee, Sakura, kau pasti tahu apa maksud itu semua walau Sasuke tidak mengucapkan kata-kata spesial untukmu, 'kan?

Dengan amat lembut, Sasuke memeluk Sakura yang amat dirindukannya 9 bulan belakangan. Sakura yang menerima perlakuan itu hanya tersentak. Sasuke bertingkah amat aneh dan berbeda. Ia amat lembut dan perhatian. Hanya di depan Sakura, saat mereka sedang berduaan seperti ini.

"Jangan berkencan dengan laki-laki lain lagi, kau milikku, Uchiha Sakura. Dan kupastikan namamu benar-benar berubah. Aku mencintaimu."

Malam tahun baru mereka yang ke-lima, di umur mereka yang ke-16. Untuk pertama kalinya, Sasuke mengucapkan kalimat tak terduga dari bibirnya.

Di temani suara kembang api yang tetap setia menemani pelukannya, bahkan ciuman mereka yang kedua.

Di sini, di Kamar Haruno Sakura. Pada tanggal 31 desember yang ke 5, pukul 23.57.

—juga kembang api yang tersimpan di atas meja Sakura.

.

Dan setelah itu Sasuke tahu, bahwa Sakura mengencani Gaara —laki-laki yang berkencan dengannya pada pagi hari lantaran merasa lelah dikutili. Dan Gaara sudah berjanji untuk tidak mengusik hidup Sakura setelah Sakura bersedia berkencan dengannya.

Sakurapun juga tahu perbincangan Sasuke dengan Ino kemarin adalah untuk memberikan hadiah yang cocok untuk Haruno Sakura —di mana Sakura tahu arti pemberian hadiah berupa cincin merupakan unjukan keseriusan Sasuke kepadanya.

.

.

Tanggal 31 Desember di tahun ke-enam. Usia mereka telah mencapai 17 tahun. Mereka semakin dewasa dan menjelma menjadi sosok pemuda yang tampan, juga gadis yang cantik.

Malam ini; 31 Desember mereka yang ke-enam, Sasuke dan Sakura telah sepakat akan mengadakan acara malam tahun baru di rumah Sasuke.

Rumah tangga pasangan Uchiha kini kian membaik, tidak ada lagi kekerasan yang Sasuke dapatkan dari sang ayah. Hal itu, tentu membuat Sakura senang.

_"Baka otouto_, cepat kau nyalakan kembang apinya! Sebentar lagi tepat tengah malam," kata Itachi —kakak kandung Sasuke. Mengerti akan hal itu, Sasuke pun segera menyiapkan kembang api yang akan dinyalakan malam ini.

Tak berselang lama, waktu telah menunjukkan pergantian tahun.

Keluarga Uchiha dan Haruno bersorak gembira merayakan datangnya tahun baru. Dalam kegembiraan tersebut, _emerald_ dan _onyx_ bertemu, tangan mereka saling menggenggam erat namun lembut.

Malam ini, malam tahun baru yang berkesan untuk Sakura karena merayakan dengan orang yang dicintai dan keluarga yang menyayanginya.

31 Desember mereka yang ke-enam. Kebahagiaan nyata terukir nyata dalam senyuman tipis mereka berdua.

—juga suara kembang api yang menemani kehangatan mereka.

.

Di umur mereka yang ke 17, juga di halaman rumah Sasuke yang menjadi saksi bisu kebahagiaan singkat mereka menyambut tahun yang baru, mereka saling bergandengan tangan dalam suara kembang api yang menemani kesunyian.

.

.

Tahun ketujuh semenjak Sasuke dan Sakura berkenalan. Saat ini usia mereka mencapai 18 tahun.

Karena kesibukan masing-masing, maka pada tahun ini mereka akan mengadakan malam tahun baru di Taman Kota Konoha.

Hingga akhir sekolah mereka yang saat ini duduk di bangku SMA kelas 3, Sasuke dan Sakura memiliki kesibukan masing-masing. Sasuke yang dituntut ayahnya untuk meneruskan perusahaan keluarga, mau tak mau harus mengikuti les tambahan di luar jam sekolah. Hal itu, untuk memudahkan dia lolos ke jenjang kuliah seperti yang diidam-idamkan selama ini.

Sakura sendiri juga tidak mau ketinggalan, dia sering belajar sendiri, atau dengan sahabat-sahabatnya —Ino, Hinata dan Tenten, untuk mengejar beasiswa jurusan Kedokteran di Universitas Konoha.

Tak ayal, waktu pertemuan Sasuke dan Sakura semakin sedikit. Namun hal itu tak mengurangi kehangatan hubungan mereka.

Contohnya pada hari ini; tanggal 31 Desember mereka yang ke-tujuh di umur 18 tahun, di taman kota.

Dengan memakai sweater warna putih dilengkapi syal dan topi rajutan warna merah membuat Sakura tampil cantik. Tak lupa pula memakai sepatu boots warna coklat dan rambut panjang ikalnya dibiarkan tergerai.

Sesekali tangan Sakura bergesekan untuk menghasilkan kehangatan. Hari ini salju memang tidak turun terlalu lebat, namun cuaca dingin tetap tak terelakkan.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama," kata Sasuke disela-sela tarikan napasnya. Ia terengah-engah. Sasuke berlari ke taman Konoha karena takut Sakura akan membeku akibat terlalu lama menunggu.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun...," ucap Sakura berusaha menahan dingin yang dirasanya. "tidak apa-apa, ayo kita ke restoran untuk mencari secangkir coklat panas untuk menghangatkan tubuh kita," lanjut Sakura mengajak Sasuke seraya menggandeng tangannya.

Sasuke menunjukan mimik sedikit terkejut —walau ia menyembunyikannya dengan telaten. Ini adalah pertama kali Sakura menggandeng tangannya. Apalagi, wajah memerah gadis berambut _pink _itu membuatnya tak kuat untuk menahan perasaannya.

Waktu cepat berlalu, tak terasa hampir tengah malam. Sasuke dan Sakura berdesak-desakan dengan warga lain yang ingin menonton pesta kembang api malam ini di taman kota.

"Kau tak apa-apa, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke.

"I-iya Sasuke-kun," jawab Sakura memerah.

"Kemarilah," titah Sasuke yang diikuti oleh Sakura.

Tanpa ijin sang empunya, dia langsung mendekap Sakura dalam pelukannya agar tidak terseret dalam lautan manusia di taman itu.

**Dhuaarr! Dhuarr!**

Sungguh indah sekali letusan karya kembang api yang dinyalakan tengah turunnya salju musim dingin.

Sakura memerah, ketika dirasakannya dekapan Sasuke yang semakin erat.

"Tetaplah di sisiku, Sakura," kata Sasuke lembut seraya mencium pipi tirus Sakura. Sakura menggangguk dalam dekapan hangat Sasuke,dia merasa bahagia sekali.

.

Di sini, di Taman Kota Konoha. Di umur mereka yang ke-18 dan 31 desember mereka yang ke-tujuh. Mereka bergandengan tangan, dan saling membisikkan kata cinta.

—juga ciuman pipi dari Sasuke yang pertama. Bukankah biasanya ia mencubit pipi itu dengan gemas?

.

.

31 Desember mereka yang ke-12. Di umur mereka yang ke 23.

Usia mereka sudah cukup matang. Keluarga Uchiha dan keluarga Haruno seringkali mendesak agar mereka segera menikah.

_Apalagi yang ditunggu-tunggu?_ mereka berpikir seperti itu. Sasuke adalah lelaki tampan, mapan dan menduduki jabatan sebagai direktur menggantikan posisi Uchiha Fugaku. Sedangkan Sakura adalah seorang dokter pintar —karena berhasil menempuh kuliah dalam waktu 5 tahun, cantik, dan baik.

Mereka berdua —baik Sasuke dan Sakura hanya menerima permintaan kedua belah pihak dengan senyuman.

Tanpa Sakura sadari, Sasuke telah menyiapkan suatu rencana untuk menyambut malam tahun baru kali ini.

Berbeda dengan saat mereka bertemu di Rumah Sakit Konoha, berbeda saat mereka merayakan di kamar Sakura atau kamar Sasuke dan berbeda dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya.

Nada dering yang khas mengalun di ponsel Sakura. Dia yang telah paham siapa yang menelepon segera menjawab dengan semangat.

"Ohayou, Sasuke-kun," jawab Sakura dengan nada manjanya.

"Hn. Jangan lupa. Nanti malam. Di Konoha Tower, persiapkan dirimu," titah Sasuke.

"E-eh? Konoha Tower? Ta-tapi... Kenapa disana, Sasuke-kun? Tidak biasanya," timpal Sakura.

"Jam 7 malam aku jemput. Persiapkanlah dirimu secantik mungkin, sayang," ucap Sasuke dengan seringai khasnya.

Sakura yang mendengarnya merona.

"Ba-baiklah," jawab Sakura gugup. Dan, sambungan telepon itu tertutup.

Sepertinya, Haruno Sakura harus mempersiapkan dirinya dengan baik.

—setidaknya itu kalau firasatnya benar.

.

Tepat jam 7 malam, Sasuke tiba di rumah Sakura.

Saat bel terdengar di gendang telinga Sakura, segera ia membuka pintu. Ia cukup tahu bahwa itu kehadiran kekasihnya.

"Kau sudah siap?" tanya Sasuke menatap lembut iris _emerald _Sakura.

"Iya, Sasuke-kun. Sebentar, aku akan mengambil mantel dan berpamitan dengan orangtuaku dulu," ijin Sakura mulai membalikan tubuhnya dan menyembunyikan seburat kemerahan di pipi putihnya.

"Hn."

Jawaban khas dari Sasuke.

Setelah berpamitan dengan kedua orangtua Sakura, mereka segera melesat ke _Konoha Tower _dengan mengendarai _Lambhorgini_ warna biru —milik Uchiha Sasuke.

.

Sesampainya di Tokyo Tower, Sakura kaget karena tidak ada seorang pun disana. Padahal, malam ini malam tahun baru.

"Aku menyewa tempat ini khusus untuk kita berdua," kata Sasuke seolah mengerti akan jalan pikiran Sakura.

"Aku ingin makan malam berdua denganmu malam tahun baru ini," sambung Sasuke.

Sakura sungguh terharu akan perhatian yang Sasuke berikan. Dia tak menyangka Sasuke akan bersikap romantis seperti ini.

Makan malam berlangsung romantis. _Candle Light Dinner_, tema yang diusung Sasuke. Dengan dihiasi ornamen bunga segar mawar merah muda kesukaan Sakura, semakin menambah nuansa romantisme.

"Ano..Sasuke-kun," sela Sakura, "kenapa kali ini malam tahun baru seperti ini?" sambungnya.

"Kau akan tahu nanti," jawab Sasuke tersenyum lembut menatap _emerald _Sakura dengan _onyx _miliknya.

Makan malam berlangsung dengan lancar. Waktu menunjukkan kini sudah menunjukkan jam 23.45.

Sasuke segera menjentikan jarinya, seolah memberi kode entah pada siapa.

Kurang satu menit lagi menuju tahun baru.

Tahun baru mereka yang ke-12 di umur 23.

"Ayo Sakura kita hitung mundur sama-sama," ajak Sasuke.

"Iya."

Sakura tersenyum lembut menanggapi Sasuke.

"Lima."

Mereka mulai berucap secara bersamaan.

"Empat."

Sakura berdebar, seolah hitungan mundur mereka yang pertama ini akan membawa jalan baru untuknya.

"Tiga."

Sakura mulai mengeratkan kedua telapak tangannya, perasaannya begitu berdebar.

"Dua."

Sasuke pun tersenyum, menyunggingkan senyum terbaiknya melihat reaksi Sakura yang amat menggemaskan baginya.

"Satu,"

_**Dhuuaarrr! Dhuuarrrr! Teeett! Teeeettt! **_

Bunyi kembang api dan terompet bersahut-sahutan.

Sakura sungguh terkejut bukan main. Tanpa ia sadari, beberapa tetes air mata berjatuhan melewati pipi meronanya. Ia menutup mulutnya tak percaya.

Ia terkejut bukan karena suara terompet atau kembang api, melainkan sebuah tulisan yang tercipta di kelamnya malam yang terang tanpa turunnya salju.

_**Will You Marry Me, Sakura?**_

Sungguh, ini semua membuat Sakura merasa terharu.

"Jadi, apa jawabanmu, Sakura," ucap Sasuke yang menyadarkan Sakura dari keterkejutannya.

Sambil menahan tangis haru, Sakura berucap, _"Yes! I Do, Sasuke-kun."_

.

Malam ini, malam tahun baru mereka yang ke-12. Mereka memutuskan untuk saling mengikat hati satu sama lainnya.

Di sini, di _Konoha_ _Tower. _Mereka yang berumur 23 tahun.

—di sini, dengan suara kembang api yang menjadi saksi bisu Uchiha Sasuke yang menyematkan sebuah cincin di jari manis Sakura. Cincin pernikahan asli, bukan cincin perak murahan yang pernah diberikan Sasuke padanya di umur 16 tahun.

31 Desember mereka yang ke-12, menjadi _moment _terindah Sakura diantara _moment-moment _indah lainnya.

.

.

.

Dan, begitulah akhir kebahagiaan mereka. Di tengah pelaminan, di saat tanggal 31 Desember menjelang tahun baru.

Semua berawal dari 31 Desember mereka yang pertama di Rumah Sakit Konoha. Meninggalkan kenangan manis di antara kisah cinta mereka.

Dan setelah ini, akan ada berpuluh-puluh 31 Desember yang akan mereka lewati bersama dengan cinta mereka.

.

.

.

Ini Desember mereka, mana Desembermu?

**Fin**


End file.
